Modern computing systems, such as those employed by larger organizations and enterprises, continue to increase in size and become more complex. Particularly, in areas such as Internet applications, there is an expectation that a large number of users should be able to simultaneously access that application. This effectively leads to an exponential increase in the amount of content generated and consumed by users. Thus, these activities can result in a corresponding increase in the number of transaction calls to databases and metadata stores, which have a limited capacity to accommodate that demand.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.